


Darkness is a Stranger

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna gets an unexpected visitor during her stay in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness is a Stranger

The window in her room is barely worth having. You'd think they'd at least give the girl with a broken leg something nice to look at since she couldn't move, but no, the brick wall of the hospital's other wing was the only view out of Hanna's window. What it didn't have in aesthetics it made up in size; half of the wall right next to her bed was made up of the hulking glass monstrosity with the annoyingly uncloseable blinds, and even though the hospital walls and her own immobility blocked the moon from view, its light poured inside the room every single night. The doctors kept telling her that she needed rest, but the girl who usually slept with silk eyeshades tossed and turned nightly, sleeping in fits and starts and never really going under all the way. And where had this stupid light been when she really could have used it? A nice, bright full moon would have nicely illuminated the car speeding toward her. But instead of when its light might have actually would have been useful, the stupid moon insisted on shining right into her face as she lay there in the hospital bed, keeping her awake and causing any non-drug-induced sleep to be light and fitful.

She was in the middle of one of her fruitless attempts at rest when she heard him come in, but after that weird trip with Alison or Alison's ghost or whatever, Hanna had to employ her best I'm-not-scared-of-you-monster, stay-calmly-asleep techniques. There was no telling how many times she'd practiced keeping her breathing slow and deep and her face completely blank while her heart raced beneath the sheets at the imminent attack of some ghoul from the great beyond. After seeing _Paranormal Activity_ she'd perfected her totally not scared, just sleeping peacefully facade- because everyone knew that ghosts could sense when you were afraid- and though she hadn't needed to use it in years (funny how as soon as the hype for the movie died away, so did the number of sinister noises in the Marin household), she was fairly sure she was successfully convincing whatever was lurking at her bedside that she was asleep. Part of her brain told her that a hospital- where people died all the time and where they actually _stored_ dead bodies- had to be full of ghosts. Another part told her that Ali had returned to confuse and scare her some more. Yet another part told the other two to shut up and go to sleep. It was probably just a nurse or one of those annoying techs who came in to take her vital signs about every three minutes. 

_Don'tbeaghostdon'tbeaghostdon'tbeaghost!_ Hanna felt the presence come close to her, and the only thing she could envision was a totally pissed-off A holding a pillow over her face, ready to suffocate her and finish what she'd started with the car. Her heart thudded even harder and faster, and her brain manically tried to decide what she should do to protect herself if the whole playing dead thing didn't work out, her hand slowly opening and closing, grasping for whatever weapon she might have forgotten to move when she'd bedded down. There was a nail file somewhere around here, right? Faking sleep for all she was worth, Hanna tried to keep her face completely still as she felt heat and sensed the thing next to her bend closer, inching slowly and menacingly over her... and kissing her forehead.

Wait. What?

By the time her mind could process that her preternatural attacker was in fact someone who cared for her- and someone male by the faint scent of aftershave she'd caught- the person was already walking away. Snapping her eyes open, Hanna sat up and turned just in time to see a figure, dark against the bright light of the hallway that streamed in from the hall. For a wild second she was sure it was her father, finally coming to visit her (better late than never, she guessed), but after that wildly hopeful speculation, she realized that the man in the doorway was too short to be her father, too skinny too. 

"Lucas," she croaked, her voice rough from lack of use and lots of pain meds, but by the time she spoke he was already out of the room. So, Lucas had stolen into her room well past visiting hours, stealthily kissed her while he thought she was asleep, and then beat a hasty retreat... What the hell did that mean? Immediately and irrevocably awake, Hanna's mind swirled. God, she was never going to get to sleep tonight.


End file.
